CDs (compact discs) and DVDs (digital video (or versatile) discs) are optical disk storage media which are used to store large amounts of digital data. A typical CD includes a long spiraling track which originates near the center of the disk, and which spirals toward the edge of the disk. Information is stored by millions of bumps and flat areas (“lands”). Such a track provides for the storage of large amounts of data.
While the above system is effective, improvements in optical data processing are desirable.